The present invention relates to illuminated signs and, more particularly, to illuminated signs which are relatively portable for temporary positioning.
Illuminated decorative signs have been used extensively in various forms in the past, but often tend to be of relatively high cost. Although this may not be an insurmountable problem for several kinds of commerce, such signs for home use, say, in connection with festive occasions, for instance, or for use in other kinds of commerce, must be fairly inexpensive if they are to be successful in such uses.
Nevertheless, signs for such cost sensitive uses must be sufficiently interesting in terms of the indicia which can be provided thereon to accomplish the intended purpose therefor, and they must be sufficiently large for potential viewers to see at the desired distances. Such needs run counter to minimizing cost in many instances.
In addition, particularly for home use on festive occasions, the ability to display the sign with relatively little effort, and to thereafter remove and store the sign with relatively little effort, is important. Thus, there is desired an illuminated sign construction which is convenient, easily ported, and inexpensive.